The disclosure relates to the field of biosensors, such as resonant waveguide grating (RWG) biosensors or surface plasmon resonance (SPR) biosensors or electric biosensors, and more specifically to methods of screening for molecule toxicity using a label-free liver cell assay. The disclosure also relates to a biosensor liver cell culture system and method of culturing liver cells.